Par licence poétique
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Jusqu'où irait-on, pour un monologue ? Jusqu'où irait Vanitas pour sauver Électre ?


OS rédigé sur le thème Monologue, pour la nuit du FoF.

Le monologue en question appartient à Sartre. Les Mouches est une pièce sublime, et cette scène particulièrement est belle. Enfin, ce monologue et la scène qui suit.

Bonne lecture !

Par licence poétique.

« Je la hais !

—Larxène …

—Je la hais, merde ! »

Vanitas la regarde d'un air ennuyé. C'est ainsi qu'il masque sa peine, Vanitas. Lui n'en a pas vraiment, en soi. Mais Larxène est touchée. Et Dieu sait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger.

.

« Van …

—Hm ?

—Mon père. Mon père il est mort. »

Il pose une main sur son épaule. Il ne sait pas si ça réconforte vraiment la blonde, mais comme elle se met à sangloter, il se dit qu'elle en avait besoin.

« Il s'est pendu. Vani, bordel à foutre il s'est suicidé !

—Larx', je …

—Essaie pas de parler, tu sais pas réconforter les gens. C'est cette connasse. Cette connasse qui me sert de mère, c'est sa faute bon diable ! »

Comme elle lui a dit de se taire, il se tait. Il l'écoute juste déballer des mots sans sens. Des mots de haine. Il sait que ça passera.

.

C'est passé, en partie. Mais le temps n'efface pas tout. Il reste la Blessure, l'immortelle Blessure.

Et Vanitas déteste voir Larxène blessée.

.

« Je vais monter Les Mouches. Je veux que tu joues Électre.

—Tu ferais mieux de demander à Xion. Elle a plus la gueule de l'emploi, non ?

—Ah, ça non.

—Deal, alors.

—Deal. »

.

« Merde, Larx', bouge-toi un peu ! Électre peut pas être comme ça, juste triste. C'est bien plus !

—Je sais.

—Tu sais intellectuellement. Maintenant fiche-moi ça dans ton corps, ou c'est moi qui vais m'en charger ! »

La blonde soupire. Franchement, Vanitas, elle l'adore, vraiment. Il est comme un frère pour elle et à vrai dire il passe tellement de temps chez elle que quand il franchit la porte il dit « J'suis rentré. ». Mais niveau théâtre, il est chiant, limite taré. Elle le savait en plus, qu'il était fou de cette pièce. Il aurait dû accepter la proposition d'Angelica Liddell, et refuser celle-ci. Mais être la sœur de Vanitas pour de vrai, pour de faux, c'était tellement tentant.

Elle retourne à son monologue, espérant qu'il ne la coupe pas cette fois. Elle finira bien par la trouver, l'énergie d'Électre.

.

Elle ne la trouve pas. Vanitas est de plus en plus violent. La dernière fois, il l'a frappée dans le ventre, il lui a dit « Ça, c'est chacun des mots que tu prononces. », et il l'a laissée là.

C'est la première fois qu'elle arrive aussi peu à jouer un personnage. Il y a quelque chose, d'à la fois trop faux et trop vrai, dans le texte de ce monologue. Son presque frère avait voulu qu'ils le travaillent en premier, avant même de commencer les vraies répétitions, avec les autres acteurs, juste pour qu'ils aient déjà bien leurs personnages, tous les deux.

Mais il manque encore un quelque chose de déchirant dans l'interprétation.

.

Vanitas cherche.

.

Il trouve.

.

Larxène se tient, horrifiée, face au cadavre d'Eraqus. Elle le touche. Il est encore chaud. Le sang sur sa main est bien réel.

« Ton texte. »

Elle se retourne vers son frère de fortune, terré dans les coulisses. Vanitas. Vanitas dans son costume d'Oreste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

—Ton texte. On va la trouver, ton énergie. Maman a gracieusement accepté de nous aider. »

Il tient sa mère par les cheveux. Elle est en larmes. La respiration de Larxène s'accélère.

« Voilà, ça c'est Électre. Mon Électre. »

Il part quelques instants, et revient déchargé de son fardeau.

« Je l'ai attachée dans le fond. Joue, maintenant. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Vani –

—Joue ! »

Elle a peur, un moment. Mais les yeux de Vanitas la rassurent. Il n'est pas devenu fou. Il a toujours le même regard qu'avant, son regard de frère plein d'amour. Le regard d'Oreste pour Électre.

« Ce soir, on venge ton père, pas vrai ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux. Le mort, au sol, a regarde. Ses yeux sont maintenus ouverts par des fils de fer. Il avait dû les fermer, mais Vanitas avait un certain sens du détail. Il quitte la scène. Elle commence, fébrile.

« Est-ce qu'elle va crier ? Il marche dans le couloir. Quand il aura ouvert la quatrième porte … Ah ! je l'ai voulu ! »

Elle se maudit. C'est vrai. Elle en avait eu, des désirs de mort. Mais elle ne le voit que maintenant, clairement.

« Plus lentement, Électre ! Tu maîtrises le temps. Tu ne veux pas que je la tues encore, pas vrai ?

—Je le veux, il faut que je le veuille encore. »

Elle devine Vanitas sourire.

Elle s'assied contre le mur de fond de scène, blanc, qu'ils ont soigneusement recouvert de papier peint, pour ensuite le déchirer. Tâché de sang. Elle s'assied dans de sang. Elle inspire. Expire. Reprend.

« Je le veux, »

Sa voix est ferme et tremblotante à la fois. Un mélange de certitude, d'excitation, de peur et de peine. Tout à fait Électre. Absolument Larxène.

« , il faut que je le veuille encore. Celui-ci est mort. »

Elle regarde le cadavre. Elle le trouve laid. Répugnant. Non pas qu'il ne l'aie pas été de son vivant. Masi là, c'était pire.

« C'est donc ça que je voulais. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte. »

Ça sonne comme une révélation. Est-ce qu'elle a désiré cela, oui ou non ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas qu'un fantasme poétique ? Elle se rapproche du corps, le parcoure de ses mains. Ses doigts rougissent. Tout cela est familier.

« Cent fois je l'ai vu en songe, allongé à cette même place, une épée dans le cœur. Ses yeux étaient clos, il avait l'air de dormir. »

Voilà, ce dont elle avait rêvé. Vanitas le lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Elle ne sait plus trop si c'est beau ou douloureux. Les deux à la fois. Elle laisse passer un long silence, juste à regarder le mort, à le toucher. Cet être familier, transfiguré. Un silence aussi long aurait pu signifier qu'elle avait perdu son texte. C'est souvent le cas, quand on commence à jouer pour de bon, à trouver le vrai truc. Là, non. Le texte coule de source. Elle a l'impression d'être en train de l'inventer. Elle en oublie que c'est une pièce.

« Comme je le haïssais, comme j'étais joyeuse de le haïr. Il n'a pas l'air de dormir, et ses yeux sont ouverts, il me regarde. »

C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme ses rêves. C'est plus réel. Et moins, en même temps. Ce mort semble vivant. Elle se redresse, la tête toujours baissée vers le sol, et lâche un rire amer.

« Il est mort – et ma haine est morte avec lui. »

Vanitas croit qu'elle va pleurer. Elle aussi. Mais les larmes ne coulent pas. C'est un rire qui la tient, et essoufflée elle enchaîne, les yeux en l'air, comme une folle. Électre est folle, un peu, et Larxène aussi.

« Et je suis là et j'attends, et l'autre est vivante encore, au fond de sa chambre, et tout à l'heure elle va crier. »

Elle se relève totalement, fait face au public comme à un miroir. Elle passe les mains sur son visage, y laissant des traces de sang.

« Elle va crier comme une bête. Ah ! Je ne peux plus supporter ce regard.

—Frape-le. »

Elle n'hésite pas. Un coup de pied dans le visage, les yeux du cadavre vers le public. Sa chaussure est sale, son bel escarpin blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que je voulais donc ? »

Elle secoue la tête, comme si elle avait perdu le fil de sa pensée. Un cri résonne, un bruit de pleurs à ses oreilles. Elle semble revenir à elle. Finie, la folie. Une douleur dans le ventre, dans les côtes.

« Il l'a frappée. »

Elle se dirige vers les coulisses, puis se ravise. Non, elle ne peut pas. Elle n'a pas le droit. Elle le sait, quelque part, que c'est elle qui a demandé ça.

« C'était notre mère, et il l'a frappée. »

Cette fois, sa voix n'est plus qu'un fin filet. Elle réalise l'ampleur du discours. Elle sait ce qui va suivre. Elle force un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un faux de faux.

« Voici : mes ennemis sont morts. Pendant des années, j'ai joui de cette mort par avance, et, à présent, mon cœur est serré dans un étau. Est-ce que je me suis menti pendant quinze ans ? »

Est-ce que tout ceci ne lui appartient pas vraiment ? Cette vengeance, est-ce que c'est la sienne ? Est-ce qu'elle va être heureuse, après ? Parce que pour l'instant, elle se sent simplement très mal. Comme si on l'étouffait de l'intérieur. Elle repousse la pensée.

« Ça n'est pas vrai ! Ça n'est pas vrai ! ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Je ne suis pas lâche ! »

Elle se raisonne à contre-tort, elle s'évertue à croire en ce discours qui n'est même pas le sien. Vanitas la regarde. Elle est belle. Il ferait tout pour elle, et surtout le pire. Il la brise peut-être, mais il la sublime avant tout.

« Cette minute-ci, je l'ai voulue et je la veux encore. J'ai voulu voir ce porc immonde couché à mes pieds. »

Elle se force à le regarder à nouveau.

« Que m'importe ton regard de poisson mort. Je l'ai voulu ce regard, et j'en jouis. »

Larxène prend la tête entre ses mains, la place face à elle. La regarde dans les yeux. C'est lourd, un mort. Un gémissement étouffé l'interrompt. La voix de sa mère. La voix de sa mère qui est en train de mourir à côté. Un cri. Ignoble. Ça résonne entre ses côtes. Son cœur se retourne. Elle se bouche les oreilles en se tirant les cheveux. Le texte se dit-elle, le texte.

« Qu'elle crie ! Qu'elle crie ! Je veux ses cris d'horreur et je veux ses souffrances. »

Elle frappe le mur du fond des poings et des pieds, et les souffrances s'étirent en un crie d'agonie pendant qu'elle s'effondre. Elle est à quatre pattes et continue, entre les sanglots. Sa mère est morte. Vanitas vient de la tuer. Elle a entendu le coutelas qui tranchait la chair.

« Joie ! Joie ! Je pleure de joie : »

Rien n'a jamais sonné si faux.

« mes ennemis sont morts et mon père est vengé. »

Elle ne se relève pas. Elle reste allongée. C'est la fin de ce foutu monologue. Vanitas entre, tout couvert de sang lui aussi. Elle se jette dans ses bras. Qu'il la console, qu'il l'aime. Il la félicite. C'est vrai maintenant, elle pleure de joie. Elle en oublie presque qu'on vient de tuer sa mère uniquement par licence poétique.

.

Bon … j'espère que Sartre ne m'en voudra pas.

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
